HYDRA
HYDRA is a terrorist organization bent on world domination. This version of HYDRA appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Origin HYDRA was founded during World War II by the Red Skull as a division of Nazi Germany. Red Skull then transformed HYDRA into a global terrorist organization. During World War II, Bucky Barnes, who was believed to be dead, was found by Red Skull and HYDRA and brainwashed into becoming an assassin called Winter Soldier. After the war Red Skull and Arnim Zola vanished and were believed to be dead while the remnants of HYDRA went into hiding. HYDRA Attacks In the present day Doctor Octopus was recruited into HYDRA and together they devised a plan to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor Octopus allowed himself to be captured by Spider-Man and taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. As Doctor Octopus entered the helicarrier he released nanobots which turned the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier into HYDRA Island. At that moment HYDRA agents attacked the helicarrier. Arnim Zola then entered HYDRA Island and were attacked by Nick Fury, Spider-Man, Iron Spider, and Agent Venom. Iron Spider created a device to destroy the nanobots and return the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier back to normal. However, when Spider-Man attempted to use it it was destroyed by Doctor Octopus. HYDRA Island then flew above New York City and Arnim Zola took over the jumbotrons in Times Square and told the citizens of New York that S.H.I.E.L.D. was defeated and ordered them to bow before HYDRA. HYDRA also used Norman Osborn's goblin formula to transform HYDRA agents into goblins. HYDRA also managed to capture several students of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. However, Spider-Man and Norman Osborn were able to create a cure for the goblin formula. Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider used the cure on the HYDRA agents and were able to free the students of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. However, as they were freed Arnim Zola flew HYDRA Island above them and released a mind ray that disoriented the heroes. However, Spider-Man, Agent Venom, Iron Spider, and Scarlet Spider were unaffected because their spider sense protected their brains. The four spider heroes then stole a jet and used it to fly up to HYDRA Island. However, they were spotted by Arnim Zola and he fired a missle at them. As the missle exploded Arnim Zola believed that they had been killed. However, Scarlet Spider was able to attache the jet to the side of HYDRA Island and snuck inside HYDRA Island. Spider-Man, Agent Venom, and Scarlet Spider then attacked Arnim Zola and Doctor Octopus while Iron Spider attempted to shut down Arnim Zola's mind ray. Doctor Octopus was then defeated and Spider-Man managed to send HYDRA Island into space with Arnim Zola inside. Miles from Home Sometime later Doctor Octopus had Baron Mordo use the Siege Perilous to open a portal to another world to bring a Green Goblin from another dimension into their dimension. Doctor Octopus then revealed to Green Goblin that they brought him to their dimension because he was the only Goblin in the multiverse to kill a Spider-Man and that HYDRA wanted him to kill the Spider-Man from their dimension. However, Green Goblin ended up betraying HYDRA and started using the Siege Perilous to destroy Spider-Man's home dimension. However, Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Spider-Man (Miles Morales), and Doctor Strange were able to defeate him. Double Agent Venom Kraven the Hunter later kidnapped Scarlet Spider and flew in a space ship into space and arrived at HYDRA Island. However, Spider-Man was able to stowaway on the ship. Doctor Octopus and HYDRA also abducted Agent Venom and were holding him on HYDRA Island. Doctor Octopus' plan was to separate the Venom symbiote from Flash Thompson and make it a member of the Sinister Six. Doctor Octopus was still working for Arnim Zola. Zola told Doctor Octopus that if he was unable to separate the symbiote from Flash he would answer to HYDRA. As Kraven's ship arrived at HYDRA Island Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider were quickly discovered by Kraven and several HYDRA agents. However, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider were able to defeate them. Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider then found Agent Venom and freed him. However, Doctor Octopus ended up separating the Venom symbiote from Flash. A short while later Doctor Octopus pushed Kraven the Hunter into the Venom symbiote and it bonded to him. Kraven then went after Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, and Flash Thompson. The heroes fought Kraven but the symbiote ended up re-bonding to Flash. Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, and Agent Venom were then attacked by Arnim Zola. Scarlet Spider stabbed Zola in the chest. The three heroes were then able to steal a spaceship and fly back to Earth. Anti-Venom Despite getting the Venom symbiote back a small piece of it was left behind. Doctor Octopus used the small piece of Venom to create the Anti-Venom symbiote for HYDRA. A short while later Arnim Zola assigned Dr. Michael Morbius to be Doctor Octopus' lab assistant. Spider-Man, Agent Venom, and Patrioteer (Harry Osborn) later tracked Doctor Octopus to the HYDRA laboratory. Doctor Octopus then released the Anti-Venom symbiote and it attacked Agent Venom. Doctor Octopus then attacked Spider-Man and Patrioteer. During their fight Doctor Octopus forced the Anti-Venom symbiote to bond with Harry Osborn which turned him into Anti-Venom. Spider-Man was able to defeate Anti-Venom. However, Doctor Octopus and Michael Morbius were able to get away. The New Sinister Six Curt Connors later created a weapon for S.H.I.E.L.D. which he called the Anti-HYDRA Weapon to be used against HYDRA. Dr. Connors then gave Spider-Man the weapon key and told him to hide it. Connors told Spider-Man that the Anti-HYDRA Weapon could not function without it. Connors did this because he knew that in the past several supervillains were able to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. Sometime later the Sinister Six attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. While Spider-Man and the other heroes fought them Doctor Octopus went after the Anti-HYDRA Weapon. However, Spider-Man was subdued by Scarlet Spider who was a spy inside S.H.I.E.L.D. for Doctor Octopus. Doctor Octopus then revealed that he wanted to use the Anti-HYDRA Weapon to destroy HYDRA. Doctor Octopus then learned that Spider-Man was really Peter Parker and that he hid the weapon key at his aunt May's house. Doctor Octopus then went to Aunt May's house and was able to obtain the weapon key after a short fight with Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus then placed the weapon key into the the Anti-HYDRA Weapon and use the weapon to bring HYDRA Island back to Earth. Doctor Octopus then told Spider-Man that the Anti-HYDRA Weapon was designed to manipulate the nonbots that make up the island. After telling Spider-Man this Doctor Octopus used the Anti-HYDRA Weapon to transform HYDRA Island into Octopus Island. As Doctor Octopus entered Octopus Island he found Arnim Zola. Zola berated Doctor Octopus for betraying HYDRA. However, Doctor Octopus destroyed the screen on Zola's chest and threw him across the room. Doctor Octopus then declared himself the new leader of HYDRA. However, he was attacked by Spider-Man. Scarlet Spider then destroyed the Anti-HYDRA Weapon. With the Anti-HYDRA Weapon destroyed Octopus Island began to fall apart. Doctor Octopus and Spider-Man were able to escape. However, Scarlet Spider stayed behind and made sure Octopus Island fell apart over the river instead of on top of New York City. Agent Web Sometime later Spider-Man and Triton went to an abandoned Inhuman city in search of Nick Fury. When Spider-Man and Triton arrived they met a woman named Madame Web. Madame Web explained that HYDRA didn't just attack the helicarrier because they wanted to take over the world. HYDRA also attacked the helicarrier so they could learn the location of Madame Web. Madame Web then told Spider-Man that HYDRA wanted to use her power to see possible futures and probabilities. A short while later Spider-Man, Triton, and Madame Web were attacked by Crossbones and HYDRA. Crossbones was holding Nick Fury captive. Crossbones demanded that Spider-Man hand over Madame Web if he wanted Nick Fury back in one piece. Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *Great Power *Ultimate Deadpool *HYDRA Attacks: Part 1 *HYDRA Attacks: Part 2 *Miles From Home *Double Agent Venom *Anti-Venom *The New Sinister 6: Part 1 *The New Sinister 6: Part 2 *Agent Web *The Symbiote Saga: Part 1 *The Symbiote Saga: Part 3 *The Spider Slayers: Part 1 *The Spider Slayers: Part 2 Trivia *Dee Bradley Baker who voiced the young Destroyer in Spider-Man: The Animated Series voiced a HYDRA agent in Ultimate Spider-Man. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters